Oddet Couple
by jinxs-girl73
Summary: After Damas' death Mya can't get over it. Since her being his wife for almost 20 years. But now Combat Racing is getting in the way now, and Mya has entered it. Like Jak and the other, she drank the poison in the drink that Krew had prepared before his de
1. Prolouge

The Oddest Couple

Prolouge

My name is Mya Valentine. I am Damas' wife, but he died so I'm now a widow. And of course I am Jak's mother, his birth mother. I still can't get over Damas' death, I was married to him for almost 20 years. No I am not old, I'm only 33. But for most of me and Damas' marriage, I was in Haven City. Why was I in Haven and not in Spargus helping Dams raise our son? Because Errol made me fake me own death, just so he could have me all to his-self. I don't love Errol, I hate him. I had a child with Errol, his name is Mysotu. So he and Jak are half-brothers. i'm still single. I just can't find the perfect person.

One day I walked into the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter named it after Krew died. Torn and Ashelin were sitting at the bar talking. I snuke up to Torn and said, "BOO!"

He jumped up and fell off his seat. Ashelin giggled.

"Good one Mya." she said.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT MY!" Torn yelled.

I giggled a littled bit, "Whatever you say Torn." I said and sat down at the bar.

"So Mya, hows dating going?" asked Ashelin.

"A living hell, every guy I date either doesn't want to pay for the dinner or They won't stop bragging about theur ex-wife." I said.

"You'll find someone in time." said Torn.

I didn't answer him, I turned on the TV that Ashelin installed not to long ago, she installed it right when Combat Racing started. I hate it. Even though I am good at it. I hate it. Two reasons why, one, Mizo is after me and two, I keep coughing up blood. Why, well when I drank the poison, it screwed with my heart and my lungs so when ever I get worked up, I cough up blood. And one more thing, Razer won't leave me alone. I am still single, which sucks because I hate dating.

"Hello everyone the heros have arrived." said an annyoying voice.

I jumped over the bar and got out my favorite beer. I opened it.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Torn asked.

"We're done racing for now. G.T. Blitz says that someone needs to race for us." said Jak.

They all looked at me.

"What are you huys looking at me for?" I asked.

"Mya why don't you race for me and Jak?" said Daxter.

"Hell no." I said.

"Why not mom?" Jak asked me.

"Because, I got a fuckin date later tonight." I replied.

"With who Mya?" asked Torn.

"Some guy, I don't need to tell you who I am dating, and besides you guys should know him." I said.

Someone else walked in.

"Hey there Jakky boy, long time no see eh'." said Jinx.

"Jinx, what a surprise, I thought you didn't want to do Cambat Racing?" said Ashelin.

"I don't, I'm here to pick to pick up my date." he said.

Torn grinned at Ashelin.

"Don't look at me Torn, I would never go out with Jinx." said Ashelin.

Jinx walked up to the bar and sat down next to me, "They don't know we're dating, huh?" Jinx whispered to me.

"Nope." I said and took a drink out of the beer bottle.

"Ready, Mya." he said and stood up.

"Yep." I replied and got up as well.

We walked out together without anyone noticing. No one saw us walk outside.

"So, why didn't you tell anyone we are dating now?" asked Jinx.

"Well, I was afraid that Jak would freak out." I replied.

Jinx didn't answer me. We both walked to a resturant in Haven, they are a few nice resturants in Haven, but not too many. I am dating Jinx, I didn't want to tell Jak. Not only will he freak out, but he would be mad at me. Because he isn't ready for a new father, after Damas' death he has been just as depressed as I have. But Jak should get over it soon, like me, but I still am sad about his death. I sortta love Jinx, and I know he loves me.


	2. Chapter 1

Oddest Couple

Chapter 1

Me and Jinx made it to the resturant, thankfully Mog or Grim didn't call Jinx's cell phone. And no one called my cell phone either. We got our table and we sat down.

"So Mya, how is Combat Racing goin' so far?" asked Jinx.

"Fine, its just hard for me to race with my new condition." I replied.

"What condition?" Jinx asked.

"Whenever I get worked up, I cough up blood. Its not important right now." I said.

The waiter brought us some water. "Are you to ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have the Haven Style Steak and some fine wine." said Jinx.

"Okay, and you miss?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just some more water." I said.

The waiter walked away.

"You okay Mya?" asked Jinx.

"I'm fine." I said.

I looked around the resturant, I really wasn't hungry, but I couldn't tell Jinx that. My mind started to drift off. "Holy shit." I said in a low voice.

"What is it?" asked Jinx.

I was silent my mouth was wide open. I hope I am halusanating, it's not Razer, its my mother. I didn't mentio this before but I hate my mother. My father is a wolf (if you watch Wolf's Rain you would understand). When I was younger I saw my mother kill my father. I never forgot it. I couldn't turn away. I can't belive she is still alive, and so is uncle Gul. They are here eating dinner, talking and laughing. I just can't get up and go over to them, she will be very surprised to see me.

"MYA!" Jinx yelled.

"What?" I said and looked at Jinx.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah its just-" my cellphone rang. I picked it up, "Hello." I said.

"Mya you get your damn ass back here to Spargus City right now!" said Pecker.

God I hate Pecker calling me so much, I don't even know how he could dail my cell number.

"Why, what did Joey do know?" I asked.

"It's that he won't stop crying!" Pecker said.

I could here Joey cry in the background. "Put Sig on the phone." I said.

There was a moment of silence, "Yep." said Sig.

"Sig, why is Joey even crying?" I asked him.

"Pecker is just being stupid, so he doesn't know what to do when a baby crys." he said.

"Just Take over for him okay? I got to finish my date." I said and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jinx asked.

"Pecker doesn't know how to baby-sit a baby." I said, "Its doesn't matter, lets just finish our date." I got up, bent over the table and kissed Jinx's lips. I sat back down.

"Whoa, I needed that." he said.

"Excuse me." said a woman, "But I think we met before."

"I have never seen you in my life." I snapped and turned away.  
"Cecilia, my my you've grown up since the last time I saw you." she said.

I was quiet. Jinx on the other hand, was about to freak out or something crazy. But before he could say a thing, "Jinx let's go." I said and put a fifty dolloar bill on the table for the waiter. I grabbed Jinx's arm, and walked out of the resturant.

"What the hell was that about My?" Jinx asked.

"That was my mother." I said.

"And," he said.

"Thats it," I snapped, "Nothing else to say, except that she is a horrible woman, and mother." I said.

"C'mon, lets go back to my apartment, Mog and Grim won't be there." said Jinx.

"You're trying to trick me into having sex with you." I said.

Jinx looked down at the ground.

"Lets do it in the Naughty Ottsel, on top of the bar." I said grabbed his arm and ran toward the Naughty Ottsel.

All right I'm not gonna lie about one thing, Jinx is really creepy but he is awsome when it comes to sex. Yeah we screwed around a few times in the palace in Spargus, but never in the Naughty Ottsel on the bar. I'll just get Torn and Ashelin to leave, and the place is ours for the night.

We ran into the Naughty Ottsel. I was thinking Torn and Ashelin would be there. But they weren't. Oh well, I really don't care.

"So, on the bar." said Jinx.

"You are such an idiot." I said and kissed him.

Jinx is the crazy type when it comes to sex. I never got to much into it, but I did love it. Espically, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Errol. He was the type who went crazy in bed, and I loved it. Sorry lost track. I am glad that I left that resturant, if my mother say me and Jinx make out, she would kill him, like she did with Joey (not my son). Joey was the first guy I loved, well next to Errol and Razer. And Jinx is my fifth boyfriend, Damas was my forth, Joey was my third, Razer was my second. and Errol was my very first boyfriend.

"Should we lock the Naughty Ottsel door so no one walks in on us doin' it." said Jinx.

"Jinx shut up and just kiss me." I said and we started to make out.


	3. Chapter 2

Oddesst Couple

Chapter 2

Me and Jinx continuesd to make out. I started to play with his tounge with mine. I pulled of his shirt and licked his chest. Jinx is starting to get cocky.

"Don't go crazy like you always do." I demanded.

"Oh c'mon where's your fun My?" said Jinx.

"Shut up, all right." I said.

"Is the Naughty Ottsel door locked?" he asked.

I went over and locked it.

Jinx grabbed my arm and kissed me. Jinx unsnapped my bra. I giggled a little. I pulled off my shirt. It was sortta hard to get my shirt off, cause it was sortta tight and plus I have huge boobs, they're fake though. It's a long story.

"Before we get any further, were should we do it?" I asked.

"How 'bout the bar, it'll scare the crap out of Torn when we tell him." said Jinx.

I went over to the bar, and jumped on it. I layed down. I'm not tired. but this is so gonna be painful, I just hope me or Jinx doesn't fall off the bar. Jinx got on the bar as well. "Ya' all right?" asked Jinx.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

Jinx pulled off his pants and threw them on the floor. He pulled my pants off as well. I sat up and pulled his underwear down, I threw them on a bar stool.Jinx layed me down, and layed on top of me. He pulled down my panties with his teeth. He put his tounge in my pussy and started to swirl it around.

"Jinx, stop with the small stuff and just fuck me." I said.

He jumped on top of me again and started to fuck me.

Hours went by and we finally stopped. Jinx got up and put on his underwear.

"God that was fun." said Jinx.

"Yeah." I said in a low sad voice.

"Oh' don't tell me that wasn' good for ya'" said Jinx.

"No, its not that, I can't stop thinkin' about my father." I said.

"Your father? What 'bout him?" asked Jinx.

"My mother killed my father, there isn't anything else to say." I replied.

I got off of the bar, grabbed my clothes and put them on. Why am I thinking about this? Someone banged on the Naughty Ottsel door and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT, WHO THE HELL WOULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR?" it was Torn.

Jinx put on his short and pants. I finished getting dressed. I unlocked the door. Torn came running in. "What the hell was going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothin'" I said.

"We're goin' Torn so don't have to brother us about it, Mog and Grim can't even handle themselves." said Jinx and walked out.

"See ya Jinx." I said.

Jinx waved to me and he walked out.

"What was that about?" asked Torn.

"I said nothing, I need to go home, see ya tomorrow Torm." I said and walked out.

I headed towards the Air-Train. I got on it and sat down. The Air-Train leads to Spargus, I need to take it everytime I come to Haven. Its starting to get tiring. The Air-Train's door opened, I walked out and walked to Spargus' front gate.


	4. Chapter 3

Oddest Couple

Chapter 3

I walked into the palace, for once it was silent. Sig was sitting on the couch, he was holding Joey. I walked over to sig quietly, "Hey Sig get your lazy ass up." I whisoered to him.

Sig opened his eyes, "What?" he whispered back.

"Gimme my baby boy." I demanded.

He handed me Joey gently so he wouldn't wake him up. Joey rested his head on my shoulder. Sig got up from the couch, and streched, "God that kid of yours is a heavy sleeper." said Sig.

"Yeah he takes after Damas." I said.

Sig walked out of the palace. I walked down the hall and up the stairs. I walked past Jak's and Mysotu's room quietly, and walked into Joey's room. I put Jory in his crib, as son as I put him in there he rolled on his side. I walked out, and into my room. I got onto the bed and rolled onto my back. I stared at the celing. For some strange reason I saw Damas' face. I tried not to cry. I heard someone walk in my room. I looked at the doorway, it was Jak. "What is it Jak?" I asked him.

"Ya just got home huh'?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it." I said.

"Uh...how was your date?" asked Jak.

I sat up, "It was fine, Jak come here." I said.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him, and put my arm around him. Okay I wanna say this, Jak is my son, my very first son. Just clearing that up.

"Nothing mom." he said.

"Jak tell me the truth." I said.

"Who are you dating?" he asked.

"God I was afraid of that, Jak just don't freak out." I said, "Jinx."

He went silent. He looked at the floor.

"Jak look I-"

"What know is Jinx gonna replace Damas." he snapped.

"NO! Of course not. Look I loved your father so much, I couldn't bear to loose him, but when he died, I kept saying to myself that I will never fall in love again. But, I fell in love with Jinx, which surpised me alot." I stopped myself. Jak looked sad. I hugged him. "I love you Jak, and you should know that Jinx isn't gonna replace your father."

"Then what is he gonna be here for?" he asked, it sounded like he was crying.

"Me and Damas promised each other that if one of us dies, we didn't have to stay alone, know if I had died and your father didn't he probably would be dating as well. Jak, I will always love your father, and I will never forget him. Now go to bed." I said and let go of him.

He got up and walked out of the room, "Night mom." he said.

When he walked back into his room, I closed my door and got back onto the bed. I was right I can never forget Damas, I had so many pictures with him in them, along with me and Jak, when he was a kid that is. I picked up the one picture of me and Damas' wedding day. I looked at it, and started to cry. I put it back where it was, layed doen onto the bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Oddest Couple

Chapter 4

The next morning, Mysotu woke me up.

"Yo mom, wake up." he said.

I got up, "What?" I said. I am still tired but I learned to deal with it.

"Some guy is here to see you." said Mysotu.

I got out of the bed and walked downstairs to the living. He was right a guy was here, and it was G.T. Blitz.. I wonder what he wants.

"Well if it isn't the legendary Mya Valentine." he said.

"Are those cameras on?" I asked.

"Not yet they aren't." replied G.T.

I sat down on the couch. G.T. sat down as well.

"And now we are here live in Spargus City with the one the only Mya Valentine. So tell the fans, why did you live Kras City almost 20 years ago?" said G.T. and put the microphone in front of me.

"Oh yeah, like I would tell you, look, I am old enough now to kick your ass, G.T." I snapped.

"You are angry as you ever were." said an annoying and yet familar voice.

"Razer tell us, what was your reaction when Mya broke up with you?" G.T. asked Razer.

"I was shocked, Mya, you are still as beautiful as I remember." replied Razer.

"Shut up botoxe boy!" I snapped. "And another thing, get out of MY city!" I pointed to the door.

They walked out. Razer had a smirk on his face. The door closed.

"What the hell was about?" asked Pecker.

"Don't know, don't care. I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Where the hell do you're going, I am not watching that whiny brat of your again!" Pecker yelled.

"To bad, you are, just get Mysotu or Jak to help you." I snapped.

Jak and Mysotu came out at the same time, "NO WAY!" they said together.

"YES YOU ARE! Now I will be doing some Combat Racing, so see-ya." I said.

Before they could say anything else, I slammed the door.

I walked out of Spargus, and headed towards the Air-Train. The door opened, I walked inside of it. The door closed and took of to Haven City. The train landed in Haven. I got out when the door opened. I headed towards the Naughty Ottsel. Okay, I said I was gonna do some Combat Racing, heh, I lyed. I walked in. Torn and Ashelin, of course, sitting at the bar together chatting and laughing. I think I'll scare Torn again. I walked slowly up behind him, "BOO!" I said.

He fell off his seat. "Mya!" he yelled.

"Works everytime." said Ashelin.

"Yep." I replied and sat down next to Ashelin.

"Mya, what are you doing here anyways?" asked Torn and stood up.

"Gettin' away from my kids for once." I replied.

"Yes well, you should be very proud of yourself." said Razer and walked over towards me.

Ashelin was getting angry.

"Chill Ashelin, lemme take care of him." I said.

Torn sat down.

I got up and walked over to Razer, "Look Razer, I'm gonna sound nice as I can, Get th hell out of this bar and Haven City." I said.

"I'm no through with you." Razer replied. He pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. He than walked out.

I stood there in shock. My mouth wide open. "I can't believe that basterd." I said.

"Neither can I." said Ashelin., "I thought you two broke up years ago."

"We did, well I did. After that I left Kras City came to Haven, got banished met Damas and married him then had Jak." I said and sat back down. Why the hell did Razer kiss me?


End file.
